fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien West
BIOS Prison Riot: After witnessing the mysterious murder of his beloved wife, Nichole, while attending a speech she was giving on why she should be elected Mayor of Chicago, Damien turned to a life of brutally beating and/or killing irredeemably immoral people out of pure disdain for all crime, and became known as the "Furious Wind in the City" because of that. Despite being viewed by many as a godsend, he has been recently been prison-transferred to Crimson Hell, a place rife with unforgivably bad people to fight and kill. SPECIAL MOVES * Rapid Fire: Damien takes out an M60 machine gun and opens fire on his opponent. Meter Burn increases the amount of bullets fired and damage done. * Lemon Throw: Damien pulls the pin on an M26 "Lemon" hand grenade and throws it at the opponent at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "8-Way Run" button is pressed. Meter Burn causes him to throw three grenades, each one at a different range, at the opponent at the same time. * Grab and Stab: Damien grabs his opponent by the back of the neck, takes out his Gerber Mark II, and stabs them in the gut, then kicks them down to the arena floor. Meter Burn adds two additional stabs. * Claymore Mine: Damien crouches down and sets an M18A1 Claymore down on the ground. If the opponent approaches too closely or time runs out, the mine explodes, the former of which damages the foe. On Meter Burn, he places an AP mine on top of the other mine, dealing extra damage. PRISON BREAK * This Midwesterner Ain't Nice: Damien begins the Prison Break first by punching his opponent in the face, fracturing the skull, then grabbing them by the neck, taking out his Gerber Mark II, and stabbing them in the gut and slashing left or right horizontally, lacerating the intestines. Next, he takes his knife out of them and stabs them again, this time in the left or right knee, not only forcing them down on it, but also going through and splitting the kneecap and the bottom of the femur and causing them to hold their injured leg in pain. Lastly, he takes out his M60 and shoots them multiple times in the face, fracturing it further, then kicks them to the ground. DEATH SENTENCE * Worst. Punishment. Ever.: Damien declares, "Crime pays in blood!", then walks over to his opponent, viciously grabs them by the back of the neck, and punches them three times in the chest, fracturing the ribs in an X-ray cut on the third punch and causing sharp pieces of bone to fly into and impale their lungs and heart, which in turn causes them to cough up small amounts of blood. He then proceeds to pull out a Sentinel Arms Striker-12 from behind him, blast their kneecaps and force them onto their knees, and lastly, while the foe is still down on their knees, the Chicago vigilante, ignoring their pleas for him to spare their life, jams the shotgun in their mouth and leaves it there for six seconds, declaring, "I am judge, jury, and executioner. Remember it, and remember it quick, asshole!", until he finally pulls the trigger, blowing their whole head into gory pieces and causing them to fall to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at sweep distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Damien takes out his Derringer D32 and points it at his opponent, only to give up, withdraw his gun, and ask them, "Why don't I leave the dealing with you to you, then?" Forgive Me, Nichole: The losing Damien miserably says, "Forgive me, Nichole... I couldn't save you," then falls to his knees, takes out a Derringer D32, sticks it up his own nose in a painful manner, and leaves it there for two seconds, heavily breathing as he does so, until he pulls the trigger, blowing a hole in the top of his own skull and blowing out his own brains, then, two additional seconds later, falls to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Kevin Conroy (Batman) Rival: Roy Hannibal * Intro Sequence: Damien walks in, sharpening his Gerber Mark II on a rock, saying, "Crime is a disease on this world," then puts the knife in its holster, continuing, "I'm the goddamn cure," before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Damien points his M60 downwards at his opponent as if he's about to shoot them, declaring, "They don't call me the 'Furious Wind in the City' for nothing," then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Damien dusts off his trenchcoat and says, "Pissing me off was a mistake beyond your comprehension," then proceeds to take out a Derringer D32 and shoot his off-screen opponent, causing their blood to splatter all over him. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "DAMIEN WEST" on it at first, then turns the page to show Damien's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the vigilante's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Damien West, the "Furious Wind in the City." FLASHBACK: CITY CLUB OF CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, JANUARY 2015 (Cut to the City Club of Chicago, where Damien attends a mayoral race speech by his wife, Nichole, who appears as a late-40s Caucasian woman with her blonde hair styled into a short bob, and who wears a dark gray business skirt suit with black glasses and high-heel shoes.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) He was happily married to a mayoral candidate named Nichole Marshall, with whom he done had a grown son, Todd... * Nichole (voiced by Jennifer Hale): ...And do you know exactly why I should be elected Mayor of Chicago? Because we want our stocks as high up as possible! We want more expensive housing! We want... (suddenly, out of nowhere, she is shot in the head by an unknown, off-screen assailant and falls to the stage dead in a pool of her own blood, her brains scattered all over, much to Damien's shock) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) ...until that one fateful day when she was offed right the fuck outta nowhere while givin' a speech on why she should be elected. (Cut to a Chicago alley at night where a Latino gangbanger is threatening a homeless, elderly black man at gunpoint.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) And, since then, he done turned to vigilantism outta pure hatred for all crime, like terrorism, and gangbangin', and shit. * Latino Gangbanger: So, what's it gonna be, fósil (fossil)? Your spare change, or your life? Your choice, arruga-polla (wrinkle-dick). * Elderly Homeless Man: (surrendering) I swear, I ain't got no... * Damien: (grabbing the gangbanger, slamming him up against a brick alley wall, and repeatedly punching him to a pulp until he dies) You. Are never. Terrorizing this alley. So long. As there is. Breath. In. My. Body! You hear me, dickhole? * Elderly Homeless Man: Oh, thank the Lord Almighty. Another few seconds with that gangbanger and I woulda been a goner for DAMN sure! (We cut to a rear view of Damien in downtown Chicago in front of an angry mob of people shouting and carrying protest signs that read things like "No more vigilantes!", "The only good one of those fuckers is a dead one!", and "People who kill criminals ARE criminals themselves!") * Warden Jackson: (narrating) After a while, many of them folks who once believed in him done turned against him, for they done realized the illegality of Damien's methods of dealin' wit' criminals. * Male Protester #1: There's no such thing as killing for a good cause, asshole! Get off the streets and go home! * Male Protester #2: Yeah! Leave the criminal-busting to the police, you old-ass buzzard! * Female Protester: The only people we need to save us from law-breakers now are US! (Damien, still as stone-faced as ever, says nothing and does nothing amidst the shouts of the protesters.) (Cut to Damien's cell in a correctional facility in Chicago. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Damien: You, answer me. What business do you have here? If "criminal," I won't like it one. Damn. BIT. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Damien: OK, fine. I'll join, because a lot of the asshole wastes of human life there are murdering rapist, terrorist, and gangbanger scum and undeserving of theirs anyway. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Damien gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long drive. (We then cut to Damien on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport van.) * Damien: (voice-over) If any criminal motherfuckers want to go to war with me, then go to war they will! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Roy Hannibal (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Damien and Hannibal stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Damien: You motherfucker... How could you kill my wife? She was running for mayor! * Hannibal: That I did, 'cause my contractor knew the city of Chicago personally thought Emanuel would have more chance of winnin' popular vote than that lyin', economy-ruinin' bitch. So... Any last words 'fore you join her? (Damien and Hannibal go into their fighting stances.) * Damien: Shoot yourself, and don't give me any more trouble. * Hannibal: No... YOU gon' be the one takin' the death bullet instead. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Hannibal is down on one knee and one hand.) * Damien: (about to fire a round from his Derringer D32 into Hannibal's brain) Say goodbye, asswipe! Nichole will be avenged the moment I scatter your brains all over the floor like you did hers! Not that she did anything illegal in her life... * Hannibal: WAIT!! 'Fore you kill me, I just wanna let you know: I waste assholes unworthy of livin', same as you, but unlike you, I got a contract for each one of them twats I bust a cap in. * Damien: Not to mention we both got locked up here in this shithole for the same damn reason: The police and the general public found out we had been killing criminal-ass bastards as a method of dealing with them. * Hannibal: Well... Since you done spared my life, I s'pose I oughta spare yours, too. (Damien walks off) And good luck with your escape attempt! (Three seconds later, we cut to Damien in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Damien: I'm not letting one of you security dickheads stop me. (going into his fighting stance) Don't get me wrong about it. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Damien: Don't think I'll let you last much longer, cocksucker. ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) With no more of those security assholes in my way... (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) there's now one last thing for me to... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Damien, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Damien: You fuck up my escape attempt, you get fucked up yourself. Enough said. * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Damien: And I made damn certain of that when I fought all the rapist, terrorist, gangbanger, and other criminal scum in this shithole. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives, and they ain't been no different from the common criminal bastards you done beat and killed the shit outta, or, as you put it, "punished," 'fore you came here. * Damien: And now is the time for one last victim to spend all eternity in Hell... by which I mean the REAL Hell! ...Before I bust my ass out of your goddamn prison. * Warden Jackson: I thought all you Midwesterners were s'posed to be nice and shit, but no! Ever since you lost your precious Nichole, you had to go and off all the law-breakers I coulda kept locked up here. And, wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Damien: You treat your inmates too cruelly to be worthy of life... (going into his fighting stance) and that's why I'm going to give you the worst punishment of your life. Mark my words, bitch. * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Damien: (walking out the prison gate) That's one crossed off my to-do list... Next up is going to Nichole's grave to pay my respects! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Damien West has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and Damien, down on his right knee, at a Chicago cemetery at sunset, resting his right hand on his wife's headstone, which reads "NICHOLE ALLISON MARSHALL-WEST, APRIL 18TH, 1967-JANUARY 20TH, 2015.") Even after being granted his early release from prison, Damien continued to be plagued by the death of his own beloved wife, and so went to her grave to pay his respects to the woman who could have been elected mayor of the city whose criminal scum he had been dealing with ever since her assassination by Roy Hannibal. * Damien: Rest in peace, Nichole. You would have made a great mayor, had Roy not blown your brains out. (The scene then fades to Damien back in Crimson Hell, in the cell of his adult son, Todd, who appears as a late-20s man with short, shaggy dirty blond hair who wears a black T-shirt with a red insignia that includes what appear to be bony-looking wings, as well as a dark blue denim jacket which is tied around his waist, orange prison pants which are frayed at the legs, and black and red shoes with white socks, with whom he is seen standing face-to-face.) However, now that he has made peace with his wife's killer and joined Colonel Miller's Argus Chi program alongside him, Damien has an even bigger problem to deal with: his own grown son, Todd, who has recently been recruited by Warden Jackson as a member of her faction, as well as Argus Chi's rivals, the Crimson Devils. * Damien: This isn't right, Todd. How could you have turned to a life of crime when you could have chosen a better goal in life? * Todd (voiced by Cameron Bowen): Oh, shut the fuck up, Dad. I don't need to listen to bullshit from you, nor any of the law enforcement pigs who think they're so high and mighty! * Damien: Then how about I teach your stupid ass a lesson, boy? (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Kevin Conroy, whom I picked to voice Damien, is best known for being the voice actor of Bruce "Batman" Wayne in pretty much all Batman-related media, including the Injustice game series. * Damien's son, Todd, makes an appearance in his ending and will join the Prison Survivors roster as a new character. Category:MGW characters